It is common that, in real life a user operates a handheld device with a single hand in such cases as a user is taking a bus, or having a meal. A screen of a handheld device, for example, a mobile phone, in current markets is increasingly large. If a user interface (UI) is designed inappropriately, it is relatively difficult for a user to operate a mobile phone with a single hand. For this case, many applications require that a user operation mode be manually set, such as a left-hand operation mode or a right-hand operation mode, and then a display mode of the UI be determined according to the set operation mode.
In the prior art, there are two manners for acquiring a user operation mode, and one manner is manual setting. Application software generally provides two single-hand, that is, left-hand and right-hand, operation modes, and the user manually set the operation mode before using the application software. However, in some cases, for example, when the user stands in a bus and needs to switch often between a left hand and a right hand to hold a handheld device, in this case, the manual setting manner is apparently inconvenient. The other manner is automatically acquiring the user operation mode. There are two manners for automatically acquiring the user operation mode, and one manner is identifying the operation mode using a sensor inside a mobile phone. The second manner is identifying a left-hand or right-hand operation mode by calculating user sliding slope on a screen.
In long-term research and development, however, it is found that in the present application that, if an operation mode is identified only using a sensor, an additional cost is caused, and the accuracy of determining relies on sensitivity of the sensor; if a manner in which user sliding slope on a screen is calculated is used, the accuracy of determining is low, and the impact of differences of individual users is great.